


Before Sunrise

by Draco_Capsgirl



Series: Before [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Minor Character Death, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Capsgirl/pseuds/Draco_Capsgirl
Summary: This will be a familiar story to romance lovers. I love Ethan Hawke and Julie Delphi's Before series and I love Romanogers so here is Steve and Natasha's story like Jesse and Celine's. I do not own any charecters here. Also this is my first one so enjoy. This one is set in Paris.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here it goes. Its not a blatant copy. Its insprired though. Tell me what ya'll think. Endgame left me devastated for my boos.

The light was peaking from the curtains. Still Steve didn't bother. He was way too sleepy. He just hoped Bucky and Sam wouldn't wake him up. Last night was their last as college students. Tony being Tony absolutely had to throw a party. Naturally being in graces of Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson and Thor was bound to wind him up drunk. Luckily everyone had their significant other to haul their asses safely to the dorms. Tony had Pepper (Steve seriously had no idea why she put up with his antics). Pepper was a talented ,smart and incredibly patient girl. She was majoring in business. Clint was dating Bobbi Morse who was an incredible gymnast. They complemented each other well with Clint's archery skills and eccentric personality. Thor (a philosophy major and the biggest guy he has ever met ) was dating a pretty brunette named Jane Foster. Jane was shy, gentle and was majoring in astrophysics. She had this friend called Darcy(Steve never found out what she majored in cause she never really talked and when she did it was mostly snide remarks about Tony, Clint and Thor or sarcastically avoiding any questions anyone asked her). Thor and Tony were destined to inherit their family businesses. Bruce Banner was the logical one in their group. Bruce was a chemistry major and recently started dating Betty Ross. Tony and Bruce were the go to geniuses in their group. Sometimes their science talk would eat whatever brain cells Steve had remaining. Everyone had someone. Except him. 

Well he had Bucky and Sam. Bucky was the playboy type. Steve never liked it. Sam went with it sometimes but most of the time he also got exhausted of all Bucky's one night stands claiming they love him and sending him love notes and muffin baskets( which Thor devoured happily). 

Bucky was Steve's best friend . From growing up in Brooklyn to going college together. Buck always wanted to be a lawyer and he did. Steve had a knack for art. So they enrolled together at SHIELD University. There he met the crazy group of misfits. And it was all coming to an end today. 

Steve sighed.

He finally got up and went out in the living room. Bucky was passed out on the couch. Sam was probably in his room. Steve smiled. Four years had went by just like that. It was a bittersweet feeling Steve had never felt before. Everyone had their life figured out. He still didn't know what he will do after graduation. 

_She would've wanted to see me so badly today. _He thought. 

* * *

They were all dressed up and sitting in the front row.

"Hey Steve", his old man aproached.

"Hey dad I'm so glad you're here", he hugged him tightly. 

Joseph Rogers, his dad, his hero. He was beaming with a mixture of pride and love at his only son.

"She would've been proud you know. Wherever she is she is proud." 

Steve smiled sadly. His mom, Sarah Rogers had passed away 2 years ago. She was the strongest person he ever knew. But cancer didn't care.

They were here for him, they all were. Joseph was trying to put up a strong front for his son. But he missed his wife deeply. Everyone supported him through his grief especially Bucky,his ma and sister Rebecca too. Steve smiled for their sake. But his spirit was broken. His ma wouldn't have liked him like this. She always wanted him to persue his dreams. 

"One day you'll have a display in the Met or Louvre I'm telling ya Stevie", she would smile and tell him. Steve would smile bashfully. 

"Hey Stevie they're about to call you on stage you ready?", Tony's voice pulled him out ofvhis thoughts. "Yeah coming." He left his father's side and joined his friends. The eccentric engineer was grinning slyly at him. 

"What are you upto Tony?", Bucky asked noticing the grin.

"Nothing absolutely nothing.", Tony ignored them and waved his hand nonchalantly. 

Steve sighed. He was gonna miss this.

His name was soon announced. He went up there followed by a thunderous applause (and embarrassing whistles from Bucky ,Tony and Clint and a loud cheering from Thor with his booming voice.) He looked at his friends, Stark grinning cockily as always, Clint had a mischievous smile, Thor was still full on cheering, Bucky had a proud albiet a little sly smile along with Sam who was now cheering with Thor, Jane,Darcy ,Pepper, Bruce, Bobbi and Betty stuck to just smiling and clapping. He looked at his dad. He was struggling to hold back teers. But they were tears of Joy. Rebecca and Bucky's ma Josie were there too. And she was here too. His ma. The best person he ever knew.

.

No. 

No.

No. 

All Steve wanted to do was relax. But Tony's sheepish smile had meant something after all. 

After the ceremony was over his limo pulled in. Tony turned at them.

"Fellas, all of our gals have plans with their parents. So why don't we have a party of our own. We are free boys sorry men right?"

"What are you implying Tones?" ,Clint asked.

"Let's go to Paris"

.


	2. The City of Love is Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Paris in this one:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments. Happy reading 😘

"Paris? Really?", Bruce groaned. Bruce and Jane weren't really done with college yet. They were starting for their respective PhDs from next year. 

"I was hoping to get a jump start on the thesis now that all of you are going.", he said.

"Oh c'mon Brucie its the city of love, fashion, gorgeous french chicks.", Tony said enthusiastically. 

"Tony", Pepper gave him a warning glare.

"Ok fine cancel the chicks food right? Perfect pastries and lighter than air desserts?",Tony's eyes were gleaming now.

"Sure man I'm in." Sam said grinning." Besides my training starts next month." Sam was going to be an airforce pilot. It has always been his dream.

"Sure Clint and I are in as well." ,Bucky chimed in.

"I'm gonna bang so many girls there.", Bucky added with a mischievous smile.

"You know Barnes that's not a nice thing to say to people who are already taken. Only you and Rogers over there will be truly able to enjoy the real french beauties." Tony pouted.

"I'm going as well Anthony", Thor's voice boomed heavy with the Scandinavian accent. He was an exchange student who liked America so much he decided to study here instead of going to England like his family for education. "But do you mind if my brother joins our little group?", Thor asked. Ah Thor's brother Loki. He was that one kid who never came out of the emo phase. Thor loved his brother very deeply. But being adopted and knowing that he will never inherit The Odin Enterprise Loki's relationship worsened with both his father and brother. Thor mended it with a lot of patience. His father wasn't very much willing to patient with his troubled foster son. Thor basically himself brought the whole family together again. Currently Loki was in London. He wasn't that charmed by American culture. "Pathetic", that was the word he described Thor's dorm with. Steve thought he was kind of a jackass. But they all liked him for Thor's sake anyway. 

"Eh sure why not", Tony waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Thank you Stark", Thor answered with a bright smile.

"Brucie you are coming right? I'm not going anywhere without my science bro", Tony made a puffy eyes face which was undeniably cute and made him get away with everything everytime.

"Ok ok fine now dont give me those eyes", Bruce replied annoyed. 

"Ok so its all settles then. Meet me tonight sharp at 7 at the Stark tower with your bags and passports."

"Now now where are my manners", Tony said.

"Waaaay buried deep inside your inflating ego", Darcy replied without looking up from her phone.

"Ok Darce let it go. Ladies can I borrow all your men for 3 days?", he asked.

"Sure not like we have a choice.", Bobbi said rolling her eyes.

"Ok then everything is settled. Hey Stevie, you're coming right?", Tony asked him.

Everyone noticed now that he didn't say anything during the whole conversation. 

"I don't know guys. I would like to start practicing soon." He replied.

Steve got into SHIELD through a football scholarship. He was the star quarterback and captain of their team The Howling Commandos. He never truly wanted to be a professional football player but after his mom's cancer was out, he had never been so grateful for football as he didn't have to pay any college tuition. Since then he considered football his destiny. 

"Why not?", Clint asked.

"I just...I just cant ok? You guys have fun over there. Bye." 

"Punk wait!", Bucky called behind him.

He left without a word.

* * *

His father was in the kitchen when he got home. 

"Stevie is that you?", he called.

"Yeah", he answered and put his coat on the hanger.

"I made pasta."

"That will be great."

His father owned the Rogers's Bakery downstairs. When his ma needed extra money for her treatment, Joseph wanted to sell it. But Sarah straight up refused.

"That's our dream Joe.", she use to say smiling,"You cant sell our dream. Even when you'll not have me you'll have our dream and our Stevie. Promise me Joe you'll never sell the bakery?", she asked eyes filled with tears. 

"Never", Joe Rogers answered through his pain.

Tears stung Steve's eyes.

"So what's the plan now bud? You gonna play for the Giants or Patriots?"

Steve was selected by both of the teams. He was choosing the Giants of course. 

"Giants Pa you know it.", he answered with a smile.

"Now I will tell those punks in the building when my Stevie wins the Superbowl for New York", Joe said gleaming with pride. 

Steve said nothing.

"Son you ok?" ,Joe said wiping his hands on a towel,"You dont look alright." His brows were furrowed with concern. 

"The gang is going to Paris." Steve answered.

Joseph gave an understanding nod and went to the kitchen. 

"Steve can you help me with the plates?", he asked. 

"Sure." Steve diligently laid out the plates on their small dining table beside the window of their living room. Joe brought in the freshly made bolognese pasta with fresh bread from the bakery. They started eating in silence. 

"Steve."

"Huh?",he said looking up from his plate with a mouthful.

"Go."

"Where?"

"Paris my boy.", Joe's eyes were filled with encouragement. 

Steve averted his gaze. His ma always wanted to go to Paris,see the Eiffel Tower, walk by the Seine. Too soon. Too many memories. 

"Make her dreams come true Stevie. She would've wanted this. She would've wanted you to go to the Louvre,see the displays. You always wanted to see the Louvre too didn't ya?"

He did. He didn't anwer so Joe continued. "Remember when you were small, how she use to tell that one day one of your paintings will on its wall? And the Met, Gugg and everywhere?", Joe's piercing blues were now searching Steve's."Son I know you are going to play football. And there is no holding back now. But think about it my boy. Go on this trip. Make your ma's dream come true. And maybe in the process yours too." 

Steve was looking in his father's eyes. Full of pride,encouragement and pain. His eyes glistened. So did his Pa's. Bucky and Sam burst in.

"Hey Steve." , Sam asked his voice soft.

"We are going punk.", Bucky said looking at Joe,"you sure you dont wanna come right?"

"Go he will catch up. Eventually he has to.", Joseph answered.

"We're counting on you Joe.", Sam said. They both said their goodbyes and left.

"Alright if you're really not gonna go and sulk over here then might as well help me with the dishes", Joe got up to clean the table.

Steve said nothing.

* * *

"Can we please leave? I need some french wine right now.", Clint whined.

"Well Bucko here says Stevie will show up so just gotta wait for him. And why are you complaining Barton we are going in my private plane." , Tony said.

Clint just stuck his tongue out.

Bucky and Tony simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Sir sorry for interrupting your little chat but we should leave. If Mr Rogers wants to join you inyour trip later that can be arranged." ,Tony's middle aged buttler said.

"Hang on he is coming." Sam replied stubbornly. 

Honestly even Bucky was getting impatient. _Punk is coming right?_ He thought.

"Jarvis chill our policy is no man left behind.", Tony answered coolly. 

Luckily he was right.

Steve was there. With his black leather jacket, bag ,passport and art supplies. 

They were going to Paris.

.


	3. A band of idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they are here. Everyone is annoying. Steve is done within the first 5 minutes. But thats what friends are for right?Bromance......!!Nothing really gay about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg guys Spiderman is really going from MCU and it's devastating. Seriously I'm thinking about burning Sony down. Also Taylor has her new album out and its sooooo gooood😭😭. Alright enough of my rant. Enjoy and tell me what you think in the comments.

This was a bad bad idea.

Tony opened the 3rd bottle of whiskey for the night. Yeah Thor did finish up the first one by himself but the man was untouched. Not even a little haze. 

"You should try asgardian mead my captain" ,he said.

Whatever it is Steve never tried it. Steve rarely got too drunk. He never liked it. But just his luck he was friends with the most wierdest group of dumbasses who drank like idiots. He sighed. He loved them.

Jarvis was giving Tony a disappointed gaze throughout the flight. He had to admit the man had a wicked sense of humor. Everyone was so happy when he finally showed up at the airport. He was too. He really could use a break and maybe figure himself out like his dad said.

The plane was extravagant. And that was an understatement.

Steve never really travelled that much but boy was this jet put all the other commercial ones to shame.

Exclusive,fully reclinable,leather seats with in built massage system, gourmet food and an open bar along with fanciest of chocolates, champagne and whiskeys. Maybe the trip was not going to be so bad after all.

He was wrong. They were now opening the fifth whiskey bottle of the night. Bucky was already blabbering gibberish. 

"I just love you so so much you know? Please don't ever leave me please Pep", Steve was not sure if Tony was telling this to his glass of martini or thinking it was Pepper.

"Oh this is soo much better than those frat house after parties", Clint said exitedly taking another swig from his beer bottle.

Sam was mumbling something about,"On your left". Steve remembered this. It was the day Sam and Steve became friends.

_Sam was jogging in the stadium. It was 5 in the morning. He had run 3 laps. He was feeling lazy today. "Maybe 6 laps will be enough for today.", he thought._

_It was just the second day of college. Suddenly a blonde guy came in. He was tall,muscular and wickedly handsome. That guy started jogging too. "Maybe he is one of those football guys", Sam thought. He finished 2 laps in half of Sam's time. He was gaining on his fourth one. And it wasn't like he was full fledged running, the guy was just plain jogging. Sam had to finish 6 laps before him. _

_"On your left", the guy said before passing Sam. 2 more. C'mon Samuel._

_"On your left." Jackass. Sam thought._

_"Dont you say it. Dont you dare say it."_

_"On your left."_

_The guy was a wizard or some steroid monster. Definitely that would explain. _

_He sat exausted on one of the benches. _

_"Steve Rogers", the guy said extending a hand._

_"Sam Wilson", he took his hand and got up._

Steve smiled at the memory. Sam was soundly sleeping. Thor had Bucky's head on his lap and Tony's on his shoulder. Clint was hugging Bruce's hand very tightly while his head rested on Clint's. He couldn't believe they got Bruce drunk. Jarvis was sitting at the front and judging everyone vehemently. 

"It never ends does it Steven?", he asked.

"Nope." 

8 more hours of this shit. Steve closed his eyes.

* * *

They landed.

Tony had to be carried by Thor to the exit. Bucky had to carried by him. Clint and Sam were awake but Steve was sure they had no sense of reality whatsoever. Bruce was trying to hold up but was groaning one in a while and mumbling "My thesis" over and over again. They got their bags checked through the airport security. Jarvis proceeded to carry them to the limo Tony had arranged for them. 

"Is it your first time in Paris?"

A girl asked him while checking his passport. 

"Yeah it is. Hope to come back again." , he said in fluent French. 

"You speak French?", Tony was wide awake now.

"Let's go Tones", he sighed and caught him before he fell from dizziness. 

"Have a nice stay. Bonjour!" , the girl said smiling behind them.

The streets were everything Steve ever imagined. And more. They were driving by the Seine now. He caught a glimpse of the Notre Dam. He will be back here later. There was the Eiffel Tower and a few while later, the Louvre. 

"Where are we going to stay Jarvis?" ,Steve asked the butler. 

"Well the Starks have a penthouse right at the heart of the city. That's where we are going to stay."

Oh. He thought with Tony they will be staying at an high end hotel but a penthouse was even more.

They reached a building. It looked fairly nice from the outside.

They entered it. Jarvis enteres the 46th floor in the elevator. A private elevator. Boy Tony was rich.

It was brilliant. Steve saw the most beautiful view he could've ever imagined from the large balcony. The penthouse took 2 floors of the building and came in with a fully stocked fridge with all the French and (thankfully) American delicacies, an indoor pool, a games room and 5 separate bedrooms excluding Jarvis's own. That meant someone had to share rooms. He didn't mind.

He immediately freshened up. Jarvis already laid out food for all of them. It was typical American comfort food which were perfect for hangovers. Everyone ate to their will. Thor ate 6 burgers. Even Steve felt tiny compared to that.

"So Bruce and I will share a room.", Tony declared.

"Fine then I'll crash with Sam", Bucky added, "Steve and Thor are both big guys and Clint stinks of balls."

"Hey",Clint protested,"Do you want an arrow in yours Barnes?" , he continued. 

"Whatever Hawkeye ", Bucky rolled his eyes.

Clint had a astounding aim. He never missed. He was arguably the best archer in the U.S if not the world. He competed in the Olympics at 15 and won a gold. Clint was way more talented than everyone gave him credit for.

"One day when Bobbi becomes a cop I would like to see her come to stop a massive bar fight and find her wayward bf and this piece of shit right here punching the shit out of each other.", Tony said dreamily. Bobbi was training to join the FBI. 

"Well Stark she ain't gonna arrest me. I dont know about Bucko here.", Clint chimed in.

"Well I'm a walking lawyer you shit. I can get myself out", Bucky said boringly.

Just then the door opened. It was Thor's brother Loki. 

"Hello", he greeted them unimpressed. 

"Loki! Brother you're here!", Thor jumped up and went to hug his brother all while giving Tony a heart attack. He engulfed the moody guy. Steve was a little bit suprised when Loki reciprocated the hug with equal affection albiet a little embarrassed. 

"Hey reindeer games!", Tony acknowledged Loki. It was a wierd nickname Tony came up with. Why? Steve had no idea.

Soon Loki started getting comfortable with the rest of them. Bruce and Bucky got along with him the most with Loki laughing at Bucky's silly jokes once in a while. Clint stayed a mile away from him.

"He has a creep vibe", he whispered in Steve's ear.

They spent the rest of the day lounging around, playing video games and sleeping. 

At 4 pm Tony announced they were going to a nearby club.

"Tony we are in Paris. Why cant we just see the normal tourist spots like everyone else? Is partying on our first night here absolutely necessary?", Bruce asked.

"Alright first of all we are not 'normal' tourists and second of all we still have 3 whole days. Eiffel Tower isn't going anywhere Brucie", Tony said it like a statement. 

"You guys go enjoy. I'm gonna crash", Steve declared.

"Oh c'mon Rogers you're no fun.", Tony said his mouth pouting.

"I'm going to stay too", Loki said. Before Thor could protest he continued, "You know brother I'm not a big fan of nightlife. You have fun." ,he assured.

They all got out. It was just Steve and Loki now. Jarvis was in his room. They decided to watch Downtown Abbey. Loki started texting someone.

"Is that Darcy? Are you texting Darcy?", Steve asked shocked.

"Oh yeah we kind of kept in touch since we met last summer. I'm just telling her my whereabouts.", Loki said casually. 

He didn't see that coming from a mile away. Oh well they were both kinda wierd and kinda perfect for each other.

He went to the balcony again. It was splendid. The sun was slowly disappearing. Steve felt like painting it in all its glory. He really hadn't painted or sketched for pleasure since his ma passed away. A part of him wanted to but another part said no.

"You want to get out dont you?", Loki asked.

"Maybe I do."

"You should. Paris also never sleeps you know. Despite everyone claiming that New York is the won that doesn't. You know I think no city is ever asleep. As long as it has a soul."

Loki's words were wise. Steve wanted to get out. He really did. 

"You gonna be ok alone?"

"Oh Steven I'm not my brother. And besides Dame Maggie Smith will protect me.", Loki mused.

So Steve did. He grabbed his bag of art supplies and ventured into the evening. 

* * *

He stopped at a local cafe. It was bustling with locals and tourists alike. The band of idiots was probably drunk already. Steve ordered some coffee and some macaroons from the cafe.

He was sitting outside. A few tables before him, a red headed girl was looking at everything like its the last time she will ever be able to see. She was beautiful. Ethereal. Astounding. Steve was running out of words. The lights of the cafe were sparkling in her emerald eyes like diamonds and her auburn hair looked shiny in them. She was perfect. Steve was blushing. He really never had wanted to paint a person before so much.

But he was too shy to ask her permission. So he just took his art supplies out. 

He started to paint her.

.


	4. Shine in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV will change between Steve and Nat from now on. Enjoy and tell me what you think in the comments.😘

She couldn't believe it was their last day in Paris. Natalia didn't wanna leave France at any costs. They were going to tour Brazil after the Europetour was over. A few coties were left. The Red Room Ballet Academy. Natalia officially started to tour with them when she was 16 after Andrei said she was ready. She was so happy when he told her.

"You're ready little red," he said affectionately,"you'll fly with us all around the world now."

Since then that was all that she did. When she was dancing she forgot everything and everyone. It was just her and music. She would execute every move flawlessly, flowing fluidly along the music, loosing herself in the tunes. Andrei would clap and congratulate her after every performance. She owed everything to Andrei. He was her father's friend and her favourite person in the whole world. After her parents died, he took her in without any hesitation and trained her to be his little red ballerina. Andrei loved her like a father. She never felt alone.

She was a true Russian through and through. But she had completely fallen in love with Paris. A romance hung in the air of this city. It was nothing like St Petersburgh. 

And today was their last day. Nat didn't wanna go.

Evening was looming in. The sun was disappearing in the horizon. Nat didn't want to be in the hotel room anymore. She truly hadn't experienced Paris as they were practicing every day for the shows in the evening. They had stayed in Paris for 4 days. They were leaving for Vienna next morning by train at 7:30 am sharp.

Natalia sat at a cafe near the hotel and ordered some coffee and eclairs. She was taking in everything. She knew she will probably come back to Paris again but first times were always special. They had to be.

Suddenly Nat saw him. A blonde guy sitting a few tables in front of her. He was looking at her then doing something in a copy? What the hell was he upto. She was gonna give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

Steve was just putting finishing touches on her eyes when someone grabbed his shoulders. 

"Excuse me but why are you looking at me so often? And what are you scribbling?", the red head asked in french.Steve reflexively tor the page and balled it up in his hands.

"Let me see it," the girl was furious now.

"I'm sorry miss I-", he fumbled with his words and the girl snatched the paper from his hands.

She glared daggers at him while she was straightening the crumpled paper in to get a look at what was inside. When she saw it, her eyes went wide. 

Steve tried to analyse her reaction but her face was completely blank. What seemed like an eternity she finally said something in a language he didn't understand. 

"I'm sorry miss I dont know what are you saying. I am American you see. I know French but not the language you just spoke," he replied.

"You drew this? You were drawing me?" She replied in English this time awestruck. 

"Yes. I'm sorry I just thought you were beautiful but I was too shy to ask your permission and I wanted to draw you I-" 

"You talk a lot artist boy," she put a hand on his mouth to shut him up.

"I'm sorry," he apologised again.

"Its alright. Its just that I never thought my eyes looked this good you know. I mean look at the details! You've captured every detail, every lights twinkling in them I-" she paused, " I am lost for words."

"I'm Steve Rogers."

"Natalia Romanova," they shook hands. Natalia sat down with him and brought her coffee from the other table 

"If I'm not wrong that's Russian right?", he asked.

"Yes" she replied smiling.

"So what brings you here Steve Rogers?"

"Friends actually. I'm here with them. But they wanted to go clubbing and I dont like that very much. We are celebrating our graduation actually. We did last night."

"Wow graduation last night, Paris today really a you've got a life," she said cocking an eyebrow.

"Trust me it helps when one of your friends is a billionare," he replied remembering Tony

"Billionare," she took a sip from her coffee.

"Yeah. Tony Stark of the Stark Industries you know. He is set to inherit everything. So what brings you in Paris Natalia?"

"Why should I tell you?", she said biting her eclair.

"Well its only fare I told you why I am."

"So you believe in a give on take policy Rogers?", she was smirking. She was messing with him. 

"Yeah. Its ok if you don't wanna"

"I'm a ballerina. I am here for a tour", she mused.

"Wow I've never been to a show before. What's it like?" He asked.

"I think you will have to experience it to know it. When I'm dancing I get lost in the music. So I can't tell you what it exactly feels like. But its thrilling and amazing," her eyes were shinning.

"I would love to watch you dance. Is you're show taking place between anytime in the next few days? I promise I'll be there. Maybe bring along my friends"

"Bad luck Rogers. Today is my last day here. We are going to Vienna via train tomorrow at 7:30."

"Oh," he replied a little disappointed. 

"Well there's always next time Rogers. Where do you live? Maybe you can see me in the USA when we go there for a tour?"

"Brooklyn, New York. Born and raised," he said proudly. 

"Wow I think We will go there next year maybe." Her coffee cup was now empty. 

Steve's phone beeped. He got a text from Bucky.

_Yo Steve where are ya punk?_

_I'm getting coffee_

_Good you're finally out. _

_Yeah it feels good to be out actually _

_Is Loki with ya?_

_Nah he is at the penthouse watching TV. Jarvis is in his room_

_This place is amazing man. This clubs are like posh clubs. I love it here. Wish you were here_

_Glad you're enjoying James_

_Just checking. Gtg bye!_

"Sorry my best friend was texting," he apologised. 

"Why are you here? Why aren't you with them?"she asked.

"I just...I'm not a fan of nightlife or getting drunk you know. Not my type. Bucky and Tony keep trying to get me into this but I don't like it"

"Well Russians can't live without their vodka," she said as she took one of his macaroons without his permission. He didn't mind though.

"So what do you do Steve? Except making my eyes look more phenomenal than I ever thought they could," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I got into SHIELD University by a football scholarship. I'm gonna be in the NFL. New York Giants."

"What?", she sounded dumb struck "you're gonna be a football player? Not an artist? That's a damn waste," she sounded extremely dissatisfied. 

"Well when you know you know. Besides I love playing football. Anyways its getting late. I better go back now," he stood up.

"So you're gonna leave?"

"Yeah well its getting late."

"Steve this is my last night in Paris I don't wanna spend it alone."

"But-"

"No no buts. The clubs the ones your friends went to are nothing. If you wanna experience Paris truly, you gotta roam at night. Night's when all the stars are bright in the sky and all the lights are bright," she said dreamily.

"How do you know you've never been here before?"

"Steve trust me I know. Darkest of nights reveal the truest of beauty. Everyone and everything looks beautiful if you cast the light on it at all the right places. But those things are truly beautiful which shine, even in the dark. I have a feeling that Paris is one of those things. Besides do you really wanna go home Steve?" She asked.

No he didn't. He wanted to see if Paris could shine as bright as New York did in the dark.

_Dont wait up. Gonna be out all night. Text me when you get home._

He pressed the 'send' button. 

"Lets go then," he said to her.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks blackwidow12 for your feedback! Here's another one. Enjoy and tell me what you think in the comments!😘

Nat didn't know why she wanted this Steve guy to tag along with her. Yelena was one lazy potato after the tour and her entire world was the bed in the hotel room. Maybe she needed some company. Maybe she just liked Steve. 

"So where do you wanna go?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. The best way to know a city is to roam around like locals not tourists."

"Do you think that is a good idea? We are tourists after all."

"Seriously do you tediously just wanna visit the tourist attractions? The Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame, Louvre and Seine and then that's it? Go back to the hotel room?"

"I mean...," he looked conflicted. 

"Look," she started," you can visit all of those tomorrow when I'm gone with your friends.And besides the Notre Dame and Louvre are closed by now. You'll have to comeback tomorrow anyway"

"But I hear the Eiffel Tower is marvelous at night"

"Ok fine!We will see Eiffel Tower. Happy? Now let's go!" She dragged him into one of the lanes that would take them deeper into the city.

* * *

The stars were bright in the night now. Steve and Nat where what it seemed like a local market. Nat immediately got attracted towards a vendor selling cannolis. 

"Can I buy it for you?" Steve asked politely. 

"No thanks I can take care of it," she declined and he looked a little hurt.

"Oh c'mon the night's just started. You can totally buy me something later. I eat a lot. Especially if its sweet"

"You've got a big sweet tooth haven't you Natalia?"

"Guilty as charged," she finished paying for her cannoli.

Just then a guy snatched away her purse. 

"Bastard! I'll get it Na-"

Nat was already on her feet. Using precise movements and agility(a quality every ballerina possesses) Nat quickly caught the thief. Even the thief was shocked at Nat swiftness but before any reactions he recieved a punch in his face.

"Don't rob women from now on you douche," she warned in French furiously.

She turned on her heels and approached Steve again.

"You are fast," Steve was shocked as well.

"Well what did you thought? The pretty little ballerina can't handle herself?"

"No! My Ma was fierce too. So are most of my friends. I mean you should see Pepper. Not a force to be reckoned with."

"I'm just messing with you. I wouldn't expect a 5'2 ballerina to be this fierce too"

"So you like to think yourself as an exception?"

"Maybe. I mean ever since I started taking ballet seriously, Andrei knew I will be soon touring with the Academy. We travel all around the world you know? So he wanted to make sure I was able to take care of myself without depending on anyone to protect me all the time. There are all kinds of people in the world you know. So I started to take a little self defense classes and eventually ended up doing mixed martial arts and kick boxing lessons too."

"You are a badass."

"Stating the obvious," she relplied smirking.

"How old were you when you started to tour?"

"16. Its been a little over 3 years now."

"Wow you're young."

"You couldn't tell me bye looking at me? But how will you? It seemed that you were just focused on my eyes."

"I'm sorry but in my defense your eyes are really captivating," he smiled timidly,"So what's the name your Academy?"

"The Red Room Ballet Academy. Its one of the best in Russia. Andrei Sokolov is the choreographer there. He is also my godfather. He actually took me to see my first ever ballet show. One of his choreographies actually. It was a rendition of The Swan Lake. I was immediately in love. I was just 4 you know. But I still feel like I can hear the music flowing and see the ballerinas matching their toes to every tunes. I knew then and there that's what I want to do," she mused dreamily,"currently we are doing Giselle. After Europe tour closes we are going to Brazil."

"That's hectic. Do your parents support this?"

"My parents passed away when I was 8. Papa has taken care of me ever since."

"I'm so sorry that was extremely insensitive," Steve looked like he wanted to set himself on fire.

"It's ok. Its been a long time. And you didn't know. And yes."

"Yes?"

"The answer to your question. They did support me fully."

"They are proud of you you know. Wherever they are."

"Papa tells me that too."

"Do you miss them?"

"Papa doesn't let me you know? As long as I've known him Andrei has always been like a father to me. He never lets me feel like even for a moment that I'm an orphan. Well I also have this friend called Yelena. We started dancing together. She was,is and always will be a pain in the ass."

"Sounds like my Bucky. Hey it's getting late. Do you wanna grab some dinner?I'll tell you about him over it"

"Sure lets have some actual French onion soup."

They spotted a restaurant just around the corner.

.


	6. Live in the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to name the last chapter (I know). Anyways here's another one. Enjoy and tell me what you think in the comments 😘

There was something about her.

Steve really couldn't put a finger on it but she suprised him in every way. She was so so different. And in so many different ways. The way she looked at things, the way she talked about them, everything about her fascinated him. And he really shouldn't be because he had no idea if they would ever cross paths again. Natalia had a completely different profession that required her to travel the world and Steve had to practice for his football. But if he had to follow Natalia's principles, then he had to live in the moment. So he focused on that.

* * *

They sat at a table by the window in the restaurant. Natalia started to go through the menu. 

"What do you want Nat?" He asked.

"Nat?"

"Sorry Natalia what do you wanna eat?"

"Nat's fine actually. Only Yelena calls me that. Andrei calls me little red."

"Like a little red bird."

"Exactly. I think I'll have the French Onion Soup, Duck Duck Confit and Chocolate Mousse"

"Steak Tartare, Beef Bourguignon and Creme Brulee for me. But hey I'll pay for your dessert this time."

"All right. You really love meat don't you?"

"Well yeah. Me and Bucky grew up eating delicious meat dishes prepared by our ma and fresh bread. My family has a bakery in Brooklyn."

A waiter took their orders.

"That's nice. So who is this Bucky? You talk about him a lot."

"Bucky is my childhood best friend. He and I are like brothers, inseparable since childhood. Bucky had his ma, sister and I had ma and pa. And also we had each other."

"He really is your brother isn't he?"

"Well yeah. We did everything together. He was very athletic from the beginning. I used to be a little scrawny."

"You scrawny? Please!" She rolled her eyes.

"No seriously I wasn't always this buff. A growth spurt happened when I was 14 and all of a sudden I was big. Buck and I started playing football together, got into university together through a scholarship and graduated together. He doesn't wanna play football professionally. He always wanted to be a lawyer. And he did."

"Wow," Natasha took a sip of her soup.

"He is an asshole. Changes girls like tissues. I hope someday he founds someone worth his interest."

"Let me guess, divorce or corporate lawyer?"

"Criminal defense. I know. He is unpredictable." 

They sat in comfortable silence as they ate their first couse.

On cue, Steve's phone recieved the night's first drunk selfie from Tony.

They were a mess already. It was just 7. Steve sighed.

"Some motley crew you've got," Natasha commented after taking a sneak at it. 

"They are club and bar hopping most probably. And believe me this is not the earliest they have ever gotten drunk."

"You Americans are weak. You should see us Russians handling our alcohol."

"Ok maybe someday you can show me."

"So how did you meet the whole bunch of asshats?"

"Well that's a long story."

"We've got all the time in the world."

Steve smiled.

_Sam and him became easy friends after that day. _

_On their third day Tony Stark threw a party in the Howard Stark dorms. Everyone was invited. Though Steve observed that freshman girls were a little bit more in population. _

_"He's got style,Tony Stark. This is the best party ever." Bucky said as he winked at another freshman for the fourth time in 20 minutes. _

_"Buck we have been here for just 20 minutes. Stop looking at those freshmans and maybe try to concentrate on making friends?" Sam said disapprovingly._

_"Oh I don't need anyone else. I've got you and Stevie. And Steve for the love of God make some use of those baby blues and broad shoulders. Get laid man," Bucky suggested. _

_Steve just sighed and left them to wander. _

_"Hey Steven!" Thor approached him. Thor was very a good linebacker for their team._

_"Thor"_

_"Have you met Mr Stark? He is simply amazing."_

_Thor pointed towards who seemed like Mr Stark. Small, eccentric, handsome and charming and an absolutely brilliant engineer from what he had heard. _

_"Who is your friend Thor?" A blonde approached them._

_"Aren't you Clinton Barton? Hawkeye? The one who-"_

_"Yeah! You actually watched my archery?"_

_"Yeah man it was amazing! And you were just 15!"_

_"Oh you're gonna make me blush," he hugged Steve. Steve returned it,"most of them think I'm a wierdo. But Tony took me in in his little group."_

_"You are a national treasure," Steve assured._

_Thor looked a little lost in their conversation. Steve and Clint instantly hit it off._

_"Come meet Bruce," they approached a guy wearing glasses. _

_"Hi Steve Rogers."_

_"You're the quarterback the football coach Phillips has been ranting about," they shook hands._

_"This is Jane Steven, the one I keep telling you about."_

_"Hi," the pretty brunette greeted him. How Thor was with her he had no idea._

_"Since no one is gonna introduce me so let me do it myself. Darcy Lewis."_

_"Oh Darce c'mon," a girl groaned beside her._

_"I'm Bobbi," the girl smiled at him. He smiled back. _

_"Sorry she never learned to socialise," Bobbi apologised on behalf of Darcy._

_"Still better that you at social skills," Clint retorted. _

_"Shut up 'Hawkeye'," Bobbi rolled her eyes._

_"Well she has. She would've told me yes if I asked her out."_

_"Dream on Legolas," Bobbi said dryly._

_"Hey punk come here!" Bucky called._

_"What's up?" Steve approached. _

_"This is my new best friend. His name is Tony Stark and he is officially my soulmate."_

_"Congrats Buck," Steve said in a bored tone._

_"Oh c'mon I don't wanna make enemies with the star of the football team just because of his best friend," Tony replied brightly._

_"I can assure you once you get past the cockiness he is a good guy, very,very deep down but still," a pretty strawberry blonde girl replied,"Virginia Potts," she introduced herself. _

_"Steve Rogers"_

_"Nonsense. Her name is Pepper," Tony brushed her off._

_"How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Pepper snapped at him. Although Steve had a feeling she faked her annoyance. 'Virginia' secretly loved being 'Pepper'._

_"Steve you're best friend might just be my soulmate."_

_"I think we are gonna be fabulous wing men for each other," Bucky said agreeing with Tony._

_"Why don't you two get a room for yourself to solve all that UST?" Sam said sarcastically. _

_"Jerk," Bucky replied._

_"Ass."_

_"Well Steve irregardless of the fact that you're best friend is my soulmate or not, Hi I'm Tony Stark," he extended his hand._

_"Steve Rogers," Steve took it gladly._

* * *

"That's that and we are all friends. And Bucky and Tony were exceptional wing men for two years before Tones got his head out of his ass and realised he loved Pepper."

"Pepper sounds wonderful."

"She is. You would've loved her," he replied.

They finished the rest of their dinner. Nat took two bites from his creme brulee. Steve took one from her mousse and paid for their desserts. They once again ventured into the night.

The shops were closing now. Most of the vendors were already gone. But there were still some people on the street. 

Steve was feeling a lot light headed and free than he had done in years. Maube it was Paris. Maybe it was her.

Natalia stopped in front of a toy shop.

"My mother used to have one like those," she said pointing at a snow globe. It had the Eiffel tower inside it while snow was falling. The store was about to close it seemed.

Steve rushed inside. 

"The store is about to close. Go way," the lady shopkeeper said a little rudely.

"Just one snow globe madame. We will," Steve pleaded.

Wordlessly she packed the snow globe and took the payment.

Steve gave it to Nat. Her eyes glowed with a child's glee as she held the globe in her hands.

"This is one of the best things anyone has ever done for me," she said with truth in her voice and tears glistening in her eyes.

"I just wanted to make you happy," he replied filled with satisfaction at her happiness. He really wanted to give her all the things in the world. So many things, so little time. 

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly. Then deeply and then his sense of existence disappeared. 

Live in the moment she says. He did.

.


	7. Its gonna be alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Enjoy😘

It was like a dream.

Nat could taste the creme brulee on his lips still. He called her Nat like Yelena and Andrei. She liked it.

They broke away panting. Nat noticed just how piercing blue his eyes were. The snow globe was still in her hands.

"Nat I-" he whispered against her lips.

"Hush its ok. Its perfect," she kissed him again.

He was addicting. She loved the way his lips felt on hers. She loved each and every thing about him. He was better than any guy she had ever met. 

She wanted more than just one night with him. But it won't be possible. Would it?

Steve broke away first. He was giggling like a kid.

She grinned too. 

"It's been a long time since I've kissed someone like that," Steve said.

"Ha really? And I'll have to believe that?" Nat rolled her eyes.

"No really. Its been two years actually and a few months."

"Why?" They started walking hand in hand.

"Its a long story. Lets not talk about that."

"No no," she insisted, "tell me what happened."

"Fine. I was in love with this girl called Peggy. She is British. We were inseparable you know? It was mad love. But then she went back to Britain. Then my mo- uh things happened and we lost touch. She fell in love with someone else. I don't blame her you know I mean you gotta move on."

"Is falling in and out of love that easy?" Natasha asked,"I mean everyone I know has been in love. Everyone. How does that happen?"

"It happens when it happens. You'll know."

"I think I can really fall in love when I know everything about someone," she mused."The way he is going to part his hair, the tshirt he is going to wear that day, the exact story he will tell in a given situation. I'm sure that's when I'll know I'm really in love."

"I wish I would've met you earlier. I really like talking to you."

"Well we still have the rest of the night to talk," she gave a quick peck on his cheek.

"Steve"

"Hm"

"Do you think I'll ever fall in love?" She looked into his eyes.

"Let me tell you a secret," he stooped down and caught her lips again. "You are beautiful, phenomenal, amazing. Any man in this world will be lucky enough to have you. Do you get that?" He said sincerely. 

"Thank you Steve." In that moment it was just him and her and no one else. She was in his soft embrace and didn't care for another thing in this world. The soft beating of his heart calmed her down. She wished to stay like that forever. To love him and be loved back.

"I had a brother," she blurted out suddenly. 

"You did?"

"Yeah. He was unborn. He was still in my mom's womb when my parents passed away," tears glazed her eyes.

Steve said nothing but just held her a little more tightly. 

"My parents loved me a lot. Andrei was my dad's best friend. They were like brothers, inseparable."

"Like me and Bucky."

"Yeah like you two." They were by the Seine now. They sat down on a bench. She laid in Steve's lap. He started stroking her hair. 

"I joined Andrei's ballet class soon. He called me 'little red' my dad," she said absently. "Mom would make the most amazing beef stroganoff for us," she smiled at the memory.

"I met Yelena there. She was so chirpy and outgoing. We became instant friends. When I turned 8, my parents told me they were pregnant again and I'll have a baby brother. Nikolai. After my grandpa. Things were going great. One day there was a fire in the house from gas leak. Dad got me out first. Mom was heavy you know 7 months. He went back to get her. And never came back," tears streamed down her face.

"And my brother was never born Steve. Never! And everytime I look at me I remember how my brother couldn't even see the light of the day. And yet here I am!", she started sobbing.

"My dad always wanted me to fly like his little red bird. All I've wanted to do since then was fly. Anyhow. Make my dreams come true and make him and mom proud."

"Andrei did everything he could to make me feel safe and cared for. He loves me so much Steve. I don't know what I'll do if he ever.."

Steve lifted her up from his lap. He looked into her eyes for a few seconds and took her into his arms. She felt...safe. She cried without a care. She had spent years pretending to be okay about her parents death. She never forgot to smile and be happy for Andrei's sake. And she never cried. She had never told anyone about this before. She didn't know why she told him. But she knew she could trust him.

"It's going to be alright Nat," he kissed her forehead.

And in that moment, in his arms, in the City of Love, she knew it truly was.

.


End file.
